Once Upon a Time: Bloggerverse
by PreyofthePast
Summary: Peter Pan was defeated and never able to switch bodies. Storybrooke now moves forward in peace. This is a series of short stories that take place in this AU called Bloggerverse. Features plenty of Rumbelle and possibly more characters later on.
1. iBelle Chapter 1

**Summary**: Rumbelle gets a new computer for the shop, but it's Belle that gets the most use out of it.

**Rating**: T

**Authors Note**: _So I was looking for prompts and couldn't find any. Finally krazyshedee comes up with this idea that will allow me to continue telling stories in a AU where Peter Pan is successfully captured and Storybrooke lives on in peace. Expect many short stories set in what I'll call the Bloggerverse._

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks now and her schedule has remained the same.<p>

Rumple can't help but notice when Belle is on the computer. It's a fairly new model yet the clicking from the keyboard can be quite loud.

Two weeks ago Rumple was able to obtain a computer for Belle who had been asking for one, even connecting it to the Internet which was difficult to do.

Rumple finds it difficult to figure out but Belle takes to it right away.

Now she sits there every day at 8 in the morning and 8 at night. Sure there's usually nothing going on, but a Rumple grew frustrated.

What could possible be on that thing that is so important, he wondered to himself as he watched her type away.

He needed to find out and asking her only lead to short explanations which meant nothing to him.

It the past it would go something like:

"I'm just surfing the net," she'd say to him, which only confused him more.

"How do you surf a net? Wouldn't the water just go through the openings?"

Belle would giggle at his question and he'd walk away more curious than ever.

But this time he'd try it differently.

He will wait for Belle to go to Granny's to have lunch with Ruby and Ariel as planned and that's when he will figure out what exactly she's been up to this whole time.

"Ok they're waiting for me Rumple, I'll be back soon"

"Take you're time dear, I've waited several lifetimes to see you again, I can wait another few hours."

Belle smiled and pecked him on the lips before grabbing her coat and walking toward Granny's.

As soon as she walked passed the last of the shops windows his smirk faded.

"It's time."

* * *

><p>"What is it papa? Are you alright?"<p>

"Yes Bae I'm fine, I just need your help with the computer."

Neal stares at his father in disbelief. After getting a call from Rumple, he ran all the way over to Gold's shop. Leaving Henry and Emma at the apartment.

"You said it was urgent," Neal exclaimed as he tried to catch his breathe.

"Oh it is, Belle will be back from Granny's soon."

Neal goes for the door but Rumple grabs his arm.

"Bae, I need you to help me figure out what Belle has been up to on the computer."

"Why not just ask her papa?"

"I did but I don't understand."

Neal could say no, he could tell this was eating his father up inside.

On the computer Neal quickly looks around not finding much on till he opened the Internet browser.

"I'll search her history, whatever she's been looking at, we will know it."

Rumple looked at Neal with proud eyes.

It was time to finally learn what belle was up to.

After a few clicks Neal and Rumple wait for a page to open. What they saw was nothing either of them suspected.

"Belle's Blog"


	2. iBelle Chapter 2

**Summary**: Rumplestiltskin investigates further into Belle's Blog.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Authors Note<strong>: _Taking everything into account, I'd say I got a very good reception for the first chapter. A bunch of random short stories about Storybrooke's inhabitants everyday lives in the Bloggerverse, is quite different. Hope you like this next chapter and thank you Kiki, you're too kind. Thanks to krazyshedee for beta help._

_iBelle ends with the next chapter and then a new story begins!_

It was late when Belle returned to Mr. Gold's shop. He has so many things to ask her but she looks tired. Perhaps it'd be best not to tell her.

How would she react to him prying into her business?

He sat at the edge of the bed, watching Belle undress and get comfortable.

"So, did you and the girls have a good time?"

"Oh yes, it was wonderful. So nice being able to catch up with friends." Belle smiled from ear to ear, she hadn't spoken to her friend Ruby as herself for so long.

Once Belle had her nightgown on she skipped over to Rumple and threw her arms across his shoulders.

"Did you miss me?," Belle grinned

"Always"

The two kissed, as Belle tugged on Rumple's shoulder pushing him back. It was their first time apart since Rumple returned to Neverland. If only he could stay in her embrace forever.

"How is Mary Margaret doing? I assume quite happy since giving David his cure," Rumple asks as he helps unbutton his shirt.

"She's fine, she was just telling me.. wait how did you know Mary Margret was there? I thought I hadn't told you that."

Belle looked down, trying to remember if she had told him, as Rumple's mind raced.

"Bae told me I think, he had come to visit me. She must have told Emma, who then told my Bae."

Belle stared into Rumples eyes and it was as if time stopped.

"Hmmm, that must be it."

Rumple sighed in relief as he turned off the light.

* * *

><p>The next morning, after breakfast, Rumple excused himself from the table. He told Belle he needed to see his son about something.<p>

Belle wished him well and asked to give Neal her best wishes.

Rumple was running late, he went to the only other place he knew has a computer with the Internet.

"Oh, hey Mr. Gold! Did you come to visit us."

"Yes Henry that's exactly what I came here to do, now if you can point me to the direction of your computer that would be lovely."

Emma and Henry sat at the table, still wearing their pajamas. There was food still left on their plate but they only watched Rumple, as he glances at a piece of paper then clicks something on the computer.

Rumple had written down directions from Neal. It was going better than expected, in no time he was on Belle's , reading the latest update.

"Sooo, what exactly is going on here?"

"As you can clearly see Ms. Swan, I've come to visit my grandson."

Henry smiled at his grandfather who has yet to take his eyes off the computer.

"Really? Because what I clearly see is someone rudely interrupting breakfast to surf the web," Emma bellowed.

"I thought it was a net?"

"What?"

"Nothing," Rumple muttered.

Henry and Emma exchange looks before continuing their meal.

* * *

><p>Rumple wasn't able to read all of Belle's updates on her blog yet. For two weeks worth, she had been quite busy.<p>

He had only skimmed a few posts before asking Neal to turn off the computer, worried Neal would read something inappropriate.

There wasn't much time to browse Belle's page before Henry finished eating either, but the most recent post was what he was hoping to see.

Rumple walked down Storybrooke's main straight, with a sly grin on his face. He puffed out his chest as he continued to recite Belle's pst in his head:

What a night  
>Had a great time with the girls last night at Granny's, but the fun didn't stop there. ;)<p>

Rumple walked proudly back to his place, before a sinking feeling set in.

"What else has she posted?," he wondered.

He has only been able to see a small sample of her posts. Each update very revealing of her everyday life.

He saw pictures, conversations and even a few paintings; Belle's newly found hobby.

As the rest Storybrooke prepared to be integrated to the real world via the Internet, Rumple mulled over decision, which he had quickly agreed to thanks to Belle's excitement at the idea of having computers.

Do we really want the town to possibly air out their dirty laundry? Not just out of fear of fellow townspeople discovering it, but even worse, someone not from this land finding them as well.


	3. iBelle Chapter 3

**Summary**: Rumple is using Belle's blog posts to his advantage, how long can he keep it up?  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Authors Note<strong>: _The final chapter of what was suppose to be a short little story about Belle getting a blog. Hope you guys like it, more stories from the Bloggerverse later on. We will see how long this utopia will last. Thanks to krazyshedee as always._

It's a cold night, as Rumple and Belle prepare for a night out.

"What's the matter dear?"

Belle poked her head out of the closet, with a forced smile on her face.

"Nothing Rumple, just looking around."

"We're going to be late and you're the one who set up this dinner."

Rumple got up from his chair, forgetting his cane. Though he didn't need it he continued to use it. It meant something to him.

"Let's just go, I'm ready," Belle exclaims as she turns to leave the closet, feeling defeated.

When she steps out of the closet she's greeted by Rumple, who is holding a blue coat in front of him.

"You found it! Where was it?"

"Magic makes everything easier to find," Rumple said confidently.

"How did you know I needed it?"

"You weren't wearing it and it's your favorite coat, it's something I notice."

Belle jumped on Rumple, passionately kissing him. They rocked back and forth, pressed against each other, only the coat between them.

When they released Rumple could see the happiness in her eyes.

"These past few days you've been amazing," she gleamed, "It's like you've been reading my mind."

Rumple's smile disappeared slowly.

"Maybe I can," he said quietly.

"Well then you know just how happy you're making me."

They hugged once more before Belle ran off to put the coat on in front of the mirror.

Rumple stood there in deep thought. He wondered how much longer he could keep this up.

The next morning Rumple felt lethargic as he walked to Emma's. Archie waved and called out to Rumple but got no reaction.

Rumple opened Emma's door as soon as he arrived, it was unlocked. He put up his coat, passed his cheerful grandson and sat at the computer desk. The computer was already on and a freshly brewed cup of coffee was waiting for him.

Rumple immediately opened Belle's Blog. Opening windows and typing websites into the address bar has become second nature to him now.

Her blog had already been updated. Rumple took a sip of his coffee as he read his triumphant story, told from Belle's point of view.

He should be happy, seeing Belle gush about Rumple's intuitiveness and caring, use to bring Rumple pleasure. Now he feels nothing but guilt.

"Breakfast today Mr. Gold or just the usual of coffee and Internet?"

"I've already eaten, but thank you again for the coffee Ms. Swan."

"No problem, it's always nice having guests invite themselves over each morning and help themselves to your computer."

"Seems like the guest should really thank the person who got the computer in the first place, but why thank myself?"

Emma rolled her eyes before returning to her French toast.

Rumple refreshes the page out of habit, then sees Belle has updated her page again. This is odd, usually she only posts once in the morning and then a few more at night describing the day.

"Is something wrong Mr. Gold?" asked Henry.

Rumple jaw dropped as he read the most recent update:

Time for a visit!  
>Since Rumple is out on business I thought I'd drop by Emma's right now, get to know her and Henry a little better.<p>

Rumple quickly jumped out of the chair and went for his coat.

"Is something wrong?"

"No Ms. Swan, I'm just late for a.. I have a prior engagement. And if anyone asks, I wasn't here."

"Alrighty." Emma and Henry have puzzled looks on their faces as they watch Rumple dash out the door and out the apartment complex's entrance.

Rumple took no chances of being caught. Rather than go straight down Main Street he took a quick left, which added a few more blocks to his trip home, but at least he wouldn't be seen.

He felt his hair rise in the wind, a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. He wasn't able to or haven't a need to run for centuries now.

Rumple's heart was racing as he was almost home.

It was dark in Mr. Gold's home, but it didn't matter. He closed his eyes and let his body move to his bed solely on memory.

He wasn't tired though he was out of breathe. No, his eyes closed out of guilt.

Rumple walked into his bed and shut the door behind him. He couldn't move anymore, he had to tell her.

His conscience was weighing on him, he could smell her perfume. It was strong, as if she were right next to him.

"Do you take me for a fool Rumplestiltskin?"

Rumple opened his eyes moving from the ground up to Belle who was sitting on a chair drinking tea.

She took a sip and then asked again. Rumple didn't reply, he could see she was not dressed to leave. She was waiting for him.

"How did you find out?"

"Bae, Emma… Henry?" Rumple wondered.

Belle smirks and raises her eyebrow. Rumple can't read the situation, he feels so lost.

"Perhaps if you had only reacted to one of my updates on a rare occasion I wouldn't have noticed. Still you made it quite easy"

Belle then glances at the bed, signaling Rumple to look. Rumple can see two identical blue coats.

"You found the original coat," Rumple said excitedly, hoping she wouldn't notice the tremble in his voice.

"You said you used magic to find it."

"Right, I… I didn't want you to be sad, so I made a new one."

"And how did you know I needed it? Also why are you out of breath? Were you running?"

Rumple couldn't take it anymore, this wasn't what he wanted.

"I'm sorry Belle, I was only curious of what you were posting. I didn't mean to invade your privacy, I'm ashamed at what I did."

"Privacy?" Belle exclaimed.

"Rumple a blog is meant for everyone to see. Why didn't you just ask me about it?"

Feeling dumbfounded Rumple hangs his head.

"I was trying to get you on the computer in the first place. I wanted to show you, but you seemed so disinterested. I mean why wouldn't I want the person I love to see what's going on in my life?

What am I hiding from you? The updates of my day which you're always a part of, my drawings which you could see on the pad that sits in your shop, or was it the pictures I've been taking with the camera you got me?"

The room was silent, both parties wanted this end.

"I was curious, I thought you needed your space," He mumbled.

Belle sets the cup of tea on the desk behind her, then gets up.

"You misunderstood, but why lie to me?" she questions while slowly walking toward Rumple.

"I wanted to make sure you were happy…"

"I am happy, we've return from Neverland and get to finally be together," says Belle.

She then pulls Rumple closer to her, forcing him to look into her eyes.

"Do you still not believe me? Do you think I lie when I say I love you?"

"Yes of course, I believe you."

"Are you sure?"

They finally break through the tension and exchange smiles. Rumple lets out a sigh before replying.

"Yes dear, I'm just a fool with too much time on his hands."

Their eyes still locked on the other, they slowly move closer till their lips finally meet.

Their kiss is cut short, Belle backs off her eyebrow raised again. "What now," Rumple wondered.

"You have too much time on your hands, looks like it's time to reopen your shop,"

Rumple nods his head politely, while still in a trance.

"But in the mean time…."

Belle grabs a hold of Rumple's tie and leads him to the side of the bed.

They kiss once again, all had been forgotten. They never would have imagined their computer, now with an ability to connect to the land with no magic, could cause so many problems.

Soon all of Storybooke will be connected to this other world, the closest most will come to visiting. Stories from Henry, Emma and Neal has many excited to see.

The town was briefed not to reveal their true identities or their location, though a protection spell had been cast.

They were ready… or so they thought.


	4. Rumbelle Babysit Henry One Shot

**Prompt from ataleontheweb: Belle and Rumpel baby sit Henry for a night. Sound good?**

**Authors Note**: _Wrote it as if Peter Pan and Henry never switched so Pan was defeated leaving everyone with nothing to do._

The sun shines through the slit in the curtains hitting him right in the eyes. He pulls the cover up to his shoulders and turns to his side.

Something seems off, he can't seem to get comfortable. Then he realizes Belle is missing from his side.

She's already making breakfast, he can smell bread toasting and eggs from his bed. Surely it must be eggs in a basket again, Belle had been practicing since they arrived from Neverland.

Finally reunited with the love of his life, his favorite breakfast and Peter Pan successfully locked away in Pandoras Box. What more can an old imp ask for?

"Hey Mister Gold, you awake yet?"

Rumple opens his eyes to see Henry of all people standing beside him.

He closes his eyes again hoping it was just a dream.

"Food smells good doesn't it."

This was real, as real as the food Belle had prepared,

"Henry, what a surprise. You seem to have lost your way from the shop. Also the shops closed today."

"Actually you're taking care of me today while everyone figures out what to do now that we are back from Neverland."

"How amazing was Neverland Mr. Gold? What a great experience minus the whole Dad and Grandpa trying to kill us."

"Well maybe I shouldn't.."

Rumple cuts Henry off and asks where Belle is.

When they arrive in the dining room Belle has all the plates set up. Eggs and a Basket, tea and orange justice for Henry.

"Looks like we need to have a talk with Miss Swan and Regina."

"No need, I already took care of it." Belle happily replies to Rumple.

"I told them we will watch Henry as long as they need us to, while they figure out how to move forward."

Rumple falls silent.

"Hey Mr. Gold I can't wait to get to know you more… wait I can call you grandpa now right?"

"Hey remember before Neverland when you wanted to kill me? Man a lot has changed since then."

"Probably not as much as you think," sighed Rumple as he sits next to Belle.


	5. Rumbelle: My Gift To You One Shot

**Summary**: A story set in the Bloggerverse, Belle prepares Gold's shop for its grand reopening, but something catches her eye while dusting.  
><strong>Authors Note<strong>: _Another fantastic prompt from krazyshedee. This is a sweet little short story I hope you guys like. Inspired by a picture of Robert Carlyle from Tumblr._

Gold's shop had accumulated plenty of dust while Rumple was away.

While Rumple was in Neverland she just couldn't bring herself to staying in the shop for long, the thought of losing him hurt too much.

And with no magic to help clean the dust blanketed the shop.

Belle felt responsible so she decided to dust up, before Mr. Gold's shop was reopened.

She woke up early as to not disturb him and started wiping down whatever she could find.

There was was so much to see in the shop, many things Belle has never seen before. She had never taken the time to explore his shop.

As she continues to clean she comes across an antique sewing machine. She toyed with the controls, trying make it work.

Pulling levers and stepping on pedals, Belle was frustrated but determined to figure it out.

* * *

><p>It had been a month, and Gold's shop was business as usual again.<p>

Belle knew Rumple was getting suspicious. She had originally told him that she planned to spend time in the shop working together, till the library remodeling was complete.

Instead she ran off running vague errands. He now expected something, but it was too late, Belle was finished and Rumple will find out soon enough what she had been up to.

Belle walks into the shop to see Rumple looking at the ground leaning on one of the glass cases.

"So I guess you'll be working in the library today?," he said without looking up.

"No, today I want you to go to the library with me."

Rumple looked up and grinned, he had been so worried she was unhappy.

"Are the contractors finished already?"

"No but there's something there I want you to see." She grinned.

* * *

><p>As the library door swings open Rumple could see the building was still very much under construction. He gazed upon the tall bookshelves blanketed for protection from falling debris.<p>

Belle leads him to her office which was located in the back. Rumple has no idea what he was in for but as he watches belle nervously sift through keys, he could tell how excited she was.

Belle unlocks the door, then turns on the light and leads Rumple over to a human shaped figure covered in a blanket.

The fluorescent lights were bright, one bulb flickered every few seconds. The scene is giving Rumple an uneasy feeling.

"Are you ready?"

"Well I suppose I am, what is it?," Rumple queried

"It's my gift to you."

As she answers his question she rips off the sheet, revealing a mannequin. Rumple remains silent, examine the light colored mannequin, which had only a head and torso.

Draped over it was a brown frilly dress shirt.

Parts of the shirt resembled a tiger and other parts, stripes. The colors ranged with a mix of light and dark browns.

The collar was bordered with small frills while the cuffs were far more flamboyant.

"What do you you think?," Belle squealed as she watches her boyfriend stare in awe.

"It's um, well it's, what is it?" Rumple now looked over at his partner hoping for an explanation.

"It's a shirt I made you, do you like it?"

"You made it?"

"Yes, I used an old sewing machine I found in your shop. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh..," Rumple nods his head in approval.

"So, do you like it?"

He looks at the brown shirt, searching his brain for an appropriate compliment, but continues to come up blank.

"It's, it's an interesting shirt. Don't think I've seen one like it in all my travels."

Belle's smile vanishes, as that uneasy feeling returns to Rumple.

"You don't like like?"

Rumple can see tears begin to form in Belle's eyes.

"No I don't like it," Rumple notes.

Belle cringes as if she were punched in the gut.

"I love it, Belle."

Rumple breathes a sigh of relief, as her smile widens. She begins to hug him and explain that it was her first attempt at sewing, and that if he didn't like it she'd understand.

"No dear, I truly love it." They begin to hug tighter.

"I'm so glad you do Rumple, now you have something to wear to the libraries opening."

Rumples eyes widen.


End file.
